fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Powerpuff Girls
The Powerpuff Girls 'is a Fiction Wrestling stable signed to Character Championship Wrestling (CCW), consisting of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, characters from the eponymous cartoon ''The Powerpuff Girls. They are three five-year-old girls born with superpowers as the result of an experiment conducted by Professor Utonium, their technical "father". The ingredients used in said experiment were sugar, spice, everything nice, and the accidental Chemical X. Using their superpowers, the Powerpuff Girls have dedicated their lives to fighting the forces of evil, residing in the city of Townsville, USA. They are the current CCW Women's Tag Team Champions in their first reign with the belts. Background *'Formation: '''2002 *'Companies: '''(Currently) CCW, XCW, (Formerly) WWE: Animated *'''Series: ''The Powerpuff Girls (all) *'Combined weight: 360 lbs *'Status: '''Active *'Allies: ' *'Rivals: 'Techno-Tongue, Pretty Muscle/Prettier Muscle, Stark Sisters, Koldblooded, Sailor Mars, any female heroines Wrestling career 'WWE: Animated 'CCW' 'Debut, early feuds (Ozone 5 - XX 4)' The Powerpuffs debuted in CCW on Ozone 5 as 'secret aquisitions' to compete in a tournament to determine CCW's first Women's Tag Team champions. Blossom and Bubbles faced Carmen Sandiego and Zoe Payne in their first match, but were defeated after Dora 'the Explorer' attacked Buttercup at ringside, causing a distraction. The following week, Bubbles and Buttercup faced Mystique Sonia and Jenny Wakeman in a match where the losing team would be eliminated from the tournament. During the match, following a ref bump, Dora came out to interfere again, attacking Blossom, but was taken out by Bubbles and Buttercup using steel chairs. However, the ref soon woke and disqualified the Powerpuffs, mistakenly believeing Buttercup had struck Sonia with a chair, eliminating the Powerpuffs from the tournament. Following this, the Powerpuffs sought revenge on Dora. On Ozone 7, CCW General Manager Woody Paige then gave the girls one spot in a Triple Threat match at Breakaway ''against Dora and Gwen Tennyson for the CCW Female's Championship, with the catch that the girls had to face each other with the spot on the line. Bubbles won the match, earning the title shot, but was attacked by Gwen afterwards. At ''Breakaway, Buttercup and Blossom were attacked by Gwen just before the match, which Bubbles lost when Gwen pinned Dora. Following Breakaway, the Powerpuffs continued to feud with Dora while also turning their attention to the team of Jillian Michaels and Starfire, a.k.a Pretty Muscle, who had won the tag title tournament. On Ozone 10, Buttercup was defeated by Starfire in a singles match. After the match, Dora came out again, and Pretty Muscle tried to use the distraction to attack Buttercup further. Blossom and Bubbles fought Pretty Muscle to the back, thwarting that plan, but at the same time leaving Buttercup to be attacked by Dora. On Ozone 11, Blossom demanded a 3-on-1 handicap match between the Puffs and Dora. The match was made, but the Puffs lost after Pretty Muscle interfered. The following week, a match was made for Cataclysm ''between the Powerpuffs against Dora and Pretty Muscle. Blossom lost a match against Jillian Michaels that week. At ''Cataclysm, the Puffs emerged victorious, pinning Jillian afte Dora walked out on Pretty Muscle. 'Feud with Techno-Tongue, heel turn (XX 4 -' XCW In wrestling Triple-team finishing moves *Triple Powerbomb *''Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice (Bubble Trouble (Moonsault Leg Drop) by Bubbles, Bombs Away (Corkscrew Senton) by Buttercup, and 630 Splash by Blossom) Double-team finishing moves *Double Powerbomb *''Bubble Trouble (Moonsault Leg Drop) by Bubbles then Bombs Away (Corkscrew Senton) by Buttercup *''Bombs Away'' (Corkscrew Senton) by Buttercup then 630 Splash by Blossom *''Bubble Trouble'' (Moonsault Leg Drop) by Bubbles, then 630 Splash by Blossom Double-team signature moves *Double Russian Leg Sweep *Doomsday Dropkick (Bubbles and Buttercup) *Spear (Buttercup) / Capo Kick (Bubbles) combination *Bubbles Monkey Flips Buttercup into a Senton onto an opponent *Double Hip Toss dropped into a Backbreaker (Blossom and Buttercup) *''Assembly Line (Blossom and Buttercup Double Irish Whip Bubbles towards a cornered opponent; Bubbles hits a Spinning Heel Kick, then crouches on all fours; Buttercup then Irish Whips Blossom towards the corner, where Blossom and Bubbles execute Poetry in Motion; Blossom and Bubbles then Double Irish Whip the opponent towards Buttercup, who delivers a Back Body Drop) Bubbles' finishing moves *''Bubblevicious ''(Elevated Chickenwing into Double Knee Gutbuster) *''Bubble Trouble ''(Moonsault Leg Drop) Bubbles' signature moves *Capo Kick *Gamengiri *Meteora, sometimes while Diving or Springboarding *Ranhei *''Bubble Wrap ''(Hanging Figure-Four Neck Lock) *Shooting Star Press, sometimes while Springboarding *Spinning Heel Kick *Springboard High Knee *Springboard Split-Legged Moonsault *Sunset Flip Powerbomb Blossom's finishing moves *''Flower Pot ''(Cross-Legged Samoan Driver) *630 Splash Blossom's signature moves *European Uppercut *German Suplex *Leg-Hook Belly-to-Back Suplex *''Momokoshock (Wheelbarrow Stunner) - named in tribute to her love interest "The Dark Guardian" Slade *Northern Lights Suplex *Powerbomb *Rolling Release Suplex *''Schwein (Over-the-Shoulder Back-to-Belly Piledriver) *Standing Side Slam *Shining Wizard *Snap Suplex Buttercup's finishing moves *''Bittersweet ''(Hammerlock Guillotine Drop) *''Bombs Away ''(Corkscrew Senton) Buttercup's signature moves *Body Avalanche *Death Valley Driver *Fallaway Slam *''Gangreen Effect ''(Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver) *Powerbomb *Spear *Spinebuster *T-Bone Suplex Managers Entrance themes *'"All About Us" by t.A.T.u. *"'''All the Things She Said" by t.A.T.u. (Blossom) *"Sickness and Sorrow" by The Champagne Charade (Buttercup) *"We R Who We R" by Ke$ha (Bubbles) Championships and Accomplishments 'CCW' *CCW Women’s Tag Team Championship (1 time, current, defended by all three girls under the Freebird Rule) 'FanFiction Wrestling Awards' *Female Match of the Year (2015) – Blossom vs. Gwen Tennyson vs. Jenny Wakeman vs. Aelita Schaeffer vs. Lucy van Pelt vs. Reggie Rocket vs. Xena vs. Julie Makimoto in a Cell on Earth Match at CCW Regal Rumble 'WWE: Animated' *WWE Toon Women's Championship (1 time, held and defended jointly by all three girls under the Freebird Rule/Seville Rule) Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Fiction Wrestling Stables Category:CCW Wrestlers Category:Tag Teams